


The last kiss

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M, Till Death Do Us Part, how do you ever tag this?, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: 23/04/2083.I, Timothée Chalamet-Hammer of Villa Albergoni, 3 Via Montodine, Moscazzano, Province of Cremona, Italy, declare this to be my last will.I appoint as my executors and trustees:My daughter Harper Grace Hammer-ChalametANDMy son Ford Armand Douglas Hammer-ChalametANDMy daughter Enid Pauline Hammer-ChalametANDMy son Harold Roger Hammer-ChalametMy trustees shall hold my estate in equal shares absolutely.Special clause: Villa Albergoni is NOT to be sold under any circumstances and must remain under the ownership of the Hammer-Chalamet family indefinitely…





	The last kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadGladMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/gifts), [ElliBellybutton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliBellybutton/gifts).



                                                                                                                                                                       23/April/2083

_I, Timothée Chalamet-Hammer of Villa Albergoni, 3 Via Montodine, Moscazzano, Province of Cremona, Italy, declare this to be my last will._

_I appoint as my executors and trustees:_

_My daughter Harper Grace Hammer-Chalamet_

_AND_

_My son Ford Armand Douglas Hammer-Chalamet_

_AND_

_My daughter Enid Pauline Hammer-Chalamet_

_AND_

_My son Harold Roger Hammer-Chalamet_

_My trustees shall hold my estate in equal shares absolutely._

_Special clause: Villa Albergoni is NOT to be sold under any circumstances and must remain under the ownership of the Hammer-Chalamet family indefinitely…_

*****

“Are you OK, Sir?” The will writer stopped and looked up - watery eyes, trembling lips and a veiny hand resting on the gold-coloured handle of the walking stick… “Yes. The old man cleared his throat. ”I am fine, please continue.”

*****

_The “Hammer-Chalamet” film studios and adjacent cinema, based in Crema, Lombardy, Italy will continue to host the “Love is love is love” film festival, celebrating love in all its forms, every summer on 28th August, in loving memory of Armand Douglas Hammer – Chalamet, my beloved husband for almost 50 years._

_I wish my funeral plans to consist of a simple service where Mystery of love by S. Stevens will be played after my cremation and each of my children will read an extract of “The cosmic fragments” by Heraclitus._

_Inter some of my ashes in my husband’s grave with this hand-written note, mix another part with his ashes and make a small diamond pendant as a gift for our granddaughter’s wedding. The rest can be scattered over Lake Garda at sunset…_

_Me and Armie will have a single gravestone where our names will be swapped – I will have his dates of birth and death under my name and he will have mine under his…_

*****

The will writer looked at the note and shook his head with a confused “this-actually-has-a-memoir-feel-to-it-now” but continued to write every word with religious devotion. Who could say “No” to T. Chalamet-Hammer, the greatest actor of our times who almost single-handedly changed Hollywood and its cliched, homophobic perceptions? “You can read it, as always, I have nothing to hide” the old man smiled and answered the unspoken question.

“Anything else, Sir?”

“Just one thing actually”

The old man ran his leathery hand over the piece of paper one last time. _Cor cordium,_ read the beautiful engraving on his wedding finger. He took the note to his lips and planted a slow, tender kiss on it.

One last kiss…

*****

_I am coming to you, my heart. I hope you haven’t taken the cosiest spot in there, although I am sure you already have done just that. Just like you always wanted to take my part of the bed and my pillow for over 50 years._

_Thank you for burning my scrambled eggs for the last few decades. For making heavenly pasta. For not being able to eat a peach with a straight face for half a century. For the kids. For the tummy bugs and headlice they brought home from kindergarten, for every family drawing they gave us with delighted shrieks with our scribbled names at the top. Dad, always a giant with blond hair and Daddy – an emaciated, skinny creature dancing under pink clouds who always had butterflies the size of cows to keep him company._

_Thank you for every sea shell we have collected together and for every homework project – the pirate ship, the Pyramids, Enid’s first movie about a wizard she called Luca…For the way they all looked at their proms and graduations. For your tears when we both walked Harper down the aisle. For taking turns to teach each of them how to drive – me, always all over the place and talking too much and you – calm, composed and smiling. For the way you looked at me when I brought to you the deeds for the Villa for our 5th wedding anniversary. And for your painstaking patience when we both restored it to her former glory and moved our big family over here. For never seizing to see me as anything but the most amazing human on Earth, even during my shortfalls and even when our youth was only a distant memory._

_Thank you for the way you held my hand when your life was slowly slipping away. As if I knew all the answers and held all the solutions. As if I could breathe life into you with a kiss. You know I’d gladly give my own life so I can prolong yours, but you’d never even ask. For all the despair I felt when I left you in the ground, fully aware that I’ll never be whole again…Because…_

**_We had the stars, you and I. And this is given once only._ **

*****

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the children are inspired by Armie and Timmy's grandparents.


End file.
